


Living the Dream

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Floor Licking, Office Sex, Spanking, role play, school girl role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle decides to live out her naughty school girl fantasy with her boss who is more than willing to indulge her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ishtarelisheba said: Spanking? Spanking. Yesss, spanking. Hand, implements, escalating from one to the other(s), whATEVER FLAVOR YOU HAVE A HANKERING FOR. :D

It took Dorian some time to figure out why Belle’s outfit looked strange. He wasn’t usually the sort of man who paid much attention to women’s fashion, but he paid plenty of attention to Belle. She usually favored slim pencil skirts and sweaters – tight, professional, and sexy without being ostentatious about it. Today, however, she was wearing a pleated plaid skirt with a button up blouse and a cardigan. It was practically demure for her, but very young. She was a pair of knee socks away from looking like a schoolgirl, and that was when he’d remembered her confession about being spanked by the priest and all the blood had left his head and gone straight to his groin.

He didn’t see her for much of the morning. She’d put in for her vacation time and he’d been the one responsible for whether or not to approve it, so she was working on getting things ready so a temp could take over for her and he had appointments for the better portion of the day. Knowing she was out there dressed like _that_ while he was talking about wills and prenups was beginning to fray his nerves a bit when she arrived in his office just before lunch with a stack of contracts she’d been working on and a demure smile on her face.

“I hope my work is satisfactory, Mr. Gold,” she said as she locked the door. “I worked really hard on it.”

“Your work is fine, Miss French,” he said, leaning back and trying to channel her high school fantasies as much as he could. “But I’m afraid I don’t think that skirt is dress code appropriate. Come here and turn around, let me see the back of you.”

She walked over to his desk penitently and he pulled her around to the side so she was within easy grabbing distance causing her to let out a playful little giggle.

“I don’t have all day, Miss French,” he continued.

“Sorry, Mr. Gold,” she said, looking down and spinning slowly around.

“Look at you,” he said when her back was to him. “This skirt is far too short.”

He punctuated his point by rubbing his hand up her thighs to squeeze her ass. She was biting her lip by the time she finished her turn while he reached up her skirt, grabbing and touching her all over.

“I’m really sorry,” she said, doing a piss-poor job of coming across innocent but giving it her best shot anyway.

“I’m afraid sorry won’t be enough to get you out of your punishment, Miss French,” he said. “First we’re going to need to assess the problem. On your knees.”

Her pupils were dilated by the time she was kneeling primly on the floor as he looked down on her from his chair.

“That skirt is absolutely not on the ground, is it?” he said, digging through his drawers until he found his ruler. “We’ll have to measure it to see how much trouble you’re in.”

He stood and bent down, placing the ruler on the floor and measuring to the hem of her skirt. He didn’t even bother checking the actual measurement, instead glancing down her blouse.

“I don’t think this blouse is buttoned to standards, either,” he said, slipping his finger down the center of her chest and into the valley of her breasts before popping open the next button down. “Am I going to have to do a thorough uniform check, Miss French?”

She made a big show of looking away in what he was sure was meant to be shame, but her excited smile ruined the effect. God, she was a truly abysmal actress.

“Well, those shoes are certainly not correct,” he said, sitting back in his chair. “Fuck-me pumps are hardly appropriate on a proper young lady, you know.” He reached out with the ruler and slid it up her leg, drawing her skirt up and revealing a pair of white lace panties that he knew for a fact had a little heart cut-out on the back just above her ass. “And I believe the uniform calls for plain cotton panties, certainly not whatever these are. You might as well have worn nothing at all, Miss French.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” she said, bringing her eyes back to his. “It’ll never happen again, I promise.”

“This is hardly your first infraction, you know,” he said, leaning forward. “You’ve been impertinent with the staff, and I caught you teasing the boys.”

“I wasn’t teasing,” she protested. “I was being very nice.”

“With legs like that?” he said, popping open another one of the buttons on her shirt and revealing her bra. “You were teasing just standing there.”

He reached his hands into her bra and scooped her breasts out over the tops of the cups before pulling back again. She canted forward just a bit, but caught herself before tipping over.

“This uniform is an absolute disgrace,” he said at last, leaning back in his chair again. “Tell me, Miss French, what punishment do you think would be appropriate for an incorrigible little flirt like yourself?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Gold,” she said with wide eyed enthusiasm and a glance at his crotch. “I mean, I’m not exactly the _hard_ case, am I?”

“You have a smart mouth, Miss French,” he replied, unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock free. “Let’s see if we can put it to a better use, shall we?”

Belle crawled over to him quickly, kneeling between his knees with her hands on his thighs, looking up at him through her lashes until he reached back and grabbed her hair into a ponytail, guiding her down towards his aching cock. She parted her lips and eagerly sucked him as he moved her mouth up and down over himself slowly. He wasn’t nearly done with her yet, but having her on her knees had been far too good an opportunity to miss.

“You’re a natural little cocksucker, aren’t you, Miss French?” he said, pulling her off reluctantly and holding her still. “Now, wasn’t that a better use of that smart mouth of yours?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, still eyeing his cock hungrily. “I swear I’ve learned my lesson. Let me show you?”

“All in due time, Miss French,” he said. “But until then there’s the little matter of your punishment for this disgraceful outfit.”

At the mention of _punishment_ her eyes went back to his face and her breath quickened. She was so far gone it was beautiful.

“Stand up and bend over my desk,” he said, watching as she quickly did as she was told. “Let’s see, which rules have you violated today?”

“All of them?” she said teasing, earning her a quick slap on the ass that had her squeezing her thighs together.

“None of that,” he said, standing and spreading her feet apart with his. “This is a punishment, my dear. Now, you’ve teased every man who has seen you today with those heels on, you wore some very slutty panties under a skirt that was _far_ too short, and you’ve been practically begging for someone to put a cock in you all day, haven’t you?”

She was too far gone to answer him at that point, so he cupped her through her panties and rubbed his hand into her pussy until she was whimpering and squirming on the desk.

“What’s what I thought,” he said, pulling her panties down and putting them into her mouth to muffle whatever sounds she wanted to make. “Now, Miss French, I’m going to spank you until you learn your lesson. For a degenerate like you, who knows how many strikes that might be? But we’ll make a lady out of you yet.”

Belle was quivering with excitement as he stroked her ass with his palm before bringing the metal ruler down across the fleshiest part of her ass with a loud slapping noise. Shit, someone would hear that. He left her momentarily to turn on some music to disguise the sound as he spanked her again, satisfied that their activities were suitably muffled. He gave her three more strikes before putting a finger into her pussy, finding her already soaking wet.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet, Miss French,” he said gravely. “Let’s try another five.”

These five he gave her harder, leaving little red marks that he massaged gently before testing her again. He repeated this pattern twice more for a total of twenty before he inserted two fingers and thrust them in and out of her again, watching as she bucked back onto his hand, desperate for him to touch her.

“Aren’t you a needy little thing?” he said, cupping her pussy again and pressing his fingers against her clit. “I don’t think you’re learning anything, are you?” She shook her head _no_ with a wicked grin behind the panties. “Ten more, then. We’ll see if that changes your attitude.”

By the thirtieth stroke, she was practically dripping down her legs and he had the sudden urge to see if he could make her juices run to the floor.

“You’re going to have bruises after this, Miss French,” he said, squeezing her now red ass. “And you’re still acting like a whore. I thought we had a better class of student here.”

She looked like she was on the verge of orgasming just from the spanking, and he suddenly wanted to see exactly how far he could push this. The next smack of the ruler came harder than before, leaving a bright red mark. He gave her the final five spanks the same way, making sure she’d remember this all day and hopefully stay on edge into the night. He wanted her to get herself off over this later.

“It looks like you’re still a filthy little slut,” he said disappointedly, thrusting two fingers into her. “Aren’t you?” She nodded and bucked her hips against his hand eagerly. “Do you know what we do with sluts, Miss French?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead he stroked his cock a few times and lined himself up with her, sliding in easily. She was so wet and on edge already, he didn’t think he’d have long to enjoy her before she was coming but he went slowly just to draw this out as long as he could. If he put one hand on her back he could keep her from thrusting back and increasing his speed and force, and he loved exerting that control almost as much as he knew she enjoyed him doing so.

Finally, after a few minutes of forcing her to feel every inch of him in slow motion, he leaned over her and began thrusting harder and faster, reaching around her to tease her clit, rolling it between two fingers until she was suddenly thrashing and shuddering with an incredibly powerful orgasm. He let her push him over the edge, thrusting one last time deep within her and spilling herself.

“Now, Miss French,” he said, stroking her hair back a little and helping her to stand. “You’ve been a very good girl about taking your punishment and you’re almost done. But I want you to go kneel in the corner and think about what you’ve done.”

She nodded, clearly expecting him to pull the panties out of her mouth and insert them in her to keep her from dripping, but he had no intention of granting her that little mercy yet. Instead he gestured to the proper wall and watched with total interest as she tottered over on weak legs and planted herself in front of it.

“Your posture is terrible,” he said, following her over and spreading her legs before raising her up so she wasn’t resting on her haunches. “And hold your skirt up, I want to see that bright red ass of yours.”

She nodded and grabbed the hem of her skirt in her hands, holding them behind her back so she could keep the skirt elevated while he finally turned his attention to the contracts she’d brought in. They were perfectly done, but he took his time reading them so he could enjoy the sight of her ass as she struggled to keep her posture the way he’d asked. Finally, he’d gotten through the last one and he came to crouch down behind her and pull the panties from her mouth.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, Miss French?” he asked, caressing her clit with one hand as he pushed the panties inside her with the other. “Or are we going to need to have this conversation again tomorrow?”

“Please Mr. Gold,” she said. “I’ll be good.”

“You were very good already,” he said, leaning in so he could whisper into her ear. “Very, very good.”

She moaned and he kept teasing her clit until she was gasping her way through another orgasm.

“What do you say?” he whispered.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she said, leaning back against him a little.

“Good girl,” he replied, stroking her raw and red ass. “Now, clean up the mess you made and you’re excused.”

She nodded and scooted back, letting him guide her face down to the puddle of their fluids that had dripped from her. She licked it up eagerly as he caressed her hips. Finally, she was done and he helped her up. It took a few long moments to arrange her skirt into something resembling modesty and to get her breasts back inside her top, and even longer of her sitting on his desk as he helped her brush her hair while they both waited for her cheeks to return to their normal color.

“I’m going to call you tonight after Neal is in bed,” he said. “Is that alright?”

“Of course,” she said. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You could have plans,” he said, trying not to feel silly for having asked. “I didn’t want to impose.”

“It’s Tuesday,” she replied. “My plans were watching true crime and falling asleep.”

“Ah, I’d forgotten how thrilling the single life was,” he said. “Try not to wear yourself out.”

“You already wore me out,” she said. “So I think I’ll be okay. Was there a reason you wanted to call?”

“I’d hoped to revisit this with you later,” he said. “Maybe get some feedback.”

“You did well,” she said. “Not that I’ve seen the results, but it was even better than I expected.”

“Good,” he said, feeling a little relieved. “Then can I ask a favor?”

“You know I’d do anything you asked,” she said. “You don’t have to preface it like that.”

“Will you touch yourself for me tonight?”

“Of course,” she said. “If you want I can video call you. I know how much you like to watch.”

“You’d do that?” he asked her.

“Only if you’ll help me direct,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Then it’s a date.”


End file.
